


THC

by AXEe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Astra (Supergirl TV 2015) Lives, Attempt at Humor, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Happy Ending, Marijuana, Post-Season/Series 01, References to Drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28474371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Tetrahydrocannabinol, more commonly known as 'THC', the main ingredient of cannabis...
Relationships: Astra/Alex Danvers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	THC

**Author's Note:**

> First day of 2021, first post of 2021. Enjoy! :=)

******

Prior to cleaning up her act, Alex had partied hard with the best of them. In fact, she was fairly certain that Kara’s head would quite literally _explode_ if she knew what _else_ Alex had been taking recreationally besides just booze. Indeed, during the worst of her party-hardy days nothing had been off limits it seemed. Basically, if it could be swallowed, smoked, or injected into a vein, and cause a mind-altering experience as a result, then she’d probably tried it at least once.

And while she had been clean and sober for close to five years now and damn proud of it, Alex could still recognize the signs of someone who was high or otherwise stoned at a glance.

So when Kara brought in a giggling, noodle-limbed Astra into the DEO after Cadmus had gotten the drop on them during a raid, Alex could tell just from looking at her that Astra was tripping balls

“OK, how long has she been like this?” she asked as she and Kara maneuvered the giggling Astra down onto the bed.

“Since the attack” Kara replied.

“Hmm,” Alex frowned, taking notice of Astra’s glazed, unfocused eyes and the fine silvery-white powder covering part of Astra’s uniform “well, I’d have to run some tests to be sure, but…I think she’s stoned” Alex pronounced.

“Stoned?!” Kara repeated.

“Huh?” Astra asked, blinking slightly out of sync.

"Are you sure?" Kara asked

"Pretty sure," Alex nodded “Astra,” she had to snap her fingers a few times to get Astra to focus “all right, focus. Now,” she held up her hand and slowly waved it back and forth in front of Astra’s face “do you see trails when I do this?” Alex asked, watching as Astra slowly moved her head to follow Alex’s hand, giggling as she did so.

“Wow! Wasn’t doing that before!” she laughed.

“Oh, yeah,” Alex nodded “yep, she’s stoned”

“Will she be all right?” Kara asked.

“Well, you were that time you accidently ate one of my pot brownies” Alex shrugged, yelping as Kara suddenly pinched her.

“We weren’t going to talk about that ever again!” she hissed.

“Baby,” Alex teased “you were _fine!_ ” she dismissed “now, as for Astra here, I need to see what this dust is”

“Well, wha-what are we supposed to do with her in the meantime?!” Kara demanded.

“Order some pizza and put on some Pink Floyd?” Alex shrugged “I don’t know, I’m clean”

“Cleany, cleany, clean” Astra chanted, giggling again.

“She’ll be fine,” Alex promised Kara “I’ll look after her, don’t worry”

Still looking understandably concerned, Kara nodded as she quietly slipped out of the lab, leaving Alex with one currently stoned Kryptonian

“You know, I’ve felt this way before” Astra declared suddenly as Alex set about taking a sample of the fine powder.

“Oh yeah?” Alex asked

“Uh-huh,” Astra nodded “a long, long, long. _looonnnnggg_ time ago”

"Oh yeah?" Alex asked, unable to keep from grinning at the sight of Astra looking so carefree.

"Yeah!" Astra nodded eagerly, like an excited dog almost.

"When was that?" Alex asked, honestly intrigued now.

"When was what?" Astra asked.

Shaking her head, Alex went back to her tests, the computer chirping obediently, revealing that the dust that covered Astra's uniform was concentrated tetrahydrocannabinol, better known as 'THC' the main ingredient in cannabis.

"Hey, hey," Astra suddenly reached up, clumsily swatting at Alex's arm to get her attention "can I, can I ask you something?"

"Sure" Alex nodded.

"Do, do I have to stay here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Here, in this room," Astra waved her free hand to indicate the room "do I have to stay here?"

"No, not really," Alex answered slowly "but you won't be out stopping Cadmus for a few hours at least" she explained.

"Cadmus," Astra repeated "that's a funny word. 'Cad-mus'. Caaadd-mmmussss"

"OK, come on you," grunting Alex managed to get her arm under Astra's back and got her upright "c'mon, you can detox at my place"

******

Alex was regretting bringing Astra back to her place to come down off the stuff. Mostly because she'd discovered Alex's old albums and had played them nonstop for the last _three hours_. Once she'd worked through all of Alex's Pink Floyd albums, she'd moved on to the Beatles (starting with the White Album naturally), and then a couple random Rolling Stones albums that Alex didn't even remember owning.

And that wasn't counting the massacre she'd done to Alex's kitchen cabinets. The last time that her fridge had looked that empty was when Alex had bought it four years ago.

However, Alex had finally gotten her to sit still by introducing her to the wonders of the stoner's cookbook. First had been barbeque potato chips dipped in chocolate pudding (which Astra had changed by dumping the pudding straight into the potato chip bag. Charming). The mixed food groups had kept her occupied for awhile until she'd turned on the TV, seen a tourism commercial for National City that Kara had done as Supergirl a few weeks back and freaked out, swearing that 'the girl on the TV looked _just like_ Kara!!'

They'd been entering hour six when Astra had suddenly laid down in Alex's lap and promptly fallen asleep, giving Alex the rare opportunity to examine Astra at ease, and she gave into temptation and began to softly comb her fingers through Astra's hair, playing special attention to that lone streak of white, causing Astra to stir, groaning as she rubbed at her eyes.

"Welcome back" Alex greeted.

"Ugh" was Astra's articulate response as she blinked, wrinkling her nose at the feeling in her mouth.

"Good trip?" Alex teased.

"I'm not sure," Astra muttered "what exactly did I eat?" she wondered.

"More like what 'didn't' you eat," Alex countered "I had to stop you from trying to eat the box of baking soda in the fridge"

"I see," Astra nodded "and you used to do this for _fun_?"

"I was a different person back then," Alex shrugged "mad about my Dad's death, mad at Kara for being better than me, not sure if I was gay or not"

"And now?" Astra asked, absently propping herself up on one elbow.

"Now? I'm in a good place," Alex nodded "what about you?"

"What about me?"

"You mentioned that you were used to the feeling of being stoned" Alex shrugged.

"Oh," Astra nodded "yes, I suppose I am," she admitted "and I probably did it for much the same reasons as you did. Dissatisfied with how I was treated by my own people for being an identical twin. My rapidly-failing relationship with my sister. My loveless marriage to Non"

"Yeah, that sounds about right" Alex nodded.

"Alex?" Astra asked quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you stroking my hair?"

Alex froze.

"Oh. Sorry" she mumbled, moving to pull her hand free only for Astra to gently grip her wrist, pulling her hand back.

"I didn't say stop" she grinned shyly.

"Yeah?" Alex asked.

"Yeah," Astra nodded "how entertaining was I while under the influence?"

"Very," Alex grinned "I kind of wanted to kiss you," she admitted "but you weren't in your right mind"

"Well," Astra pushed herself up into a sitting position "there's nothing stopping you now," she remarked "I've come down"

"Yeah?" Alex asked softly, reaching out to curl that lone streak of white around her fingers.

"Yeah" Astra grinned.

Grinning like a loon, Alex swooped in and soundly kissed Astra on the mouth, grinning as she eagerly returned the kiss....

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> I have actually tried the BBQ potato chips and chocolate pudding, while sober I might add. It's not that bad, the trick is to use the cheapest of both :=)
> 
> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
